miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Złoty wilk i jego życie
Witam i zaczynam bo niechce mi się pisać więc start :) Zwykły dzień i zwykły poranek Złoty wilk / Daniel Wilk ( trafne masz to nazwisko złoty XD) Wiem że pewnie mało was to interesuje , bo pewnie większość skupia się na Wilczycy, Czarnym kocie i Biedronce.Ale teraz to ja tu będę opowiedał w większości nie oni ( nieeeeeeee... ). Jak zwykle zaspałem i znowu zostałem oblany zimną wodą przez tych debili ( nie ładnie się tak wyrażać nu nu XD) -Co się dzieje?-wstalem jusz cały mokry -Mistrz kazał mi cię obudzić - powiedział sucho Kuro odnosząc wiadro -No śmiesznie wyglądałeś jak się obudziłes-powiedział Alexy, poczym odrazu nacisnołem mu piętą stope -Ał ał -syknoł z bulu i zaczoł skakać trzymając obolałą stope Kuro natomiast położył się i obrucił się do nas plecami. -Która to godzina- zapytałem troche przerażony, i szybko spojżałem na zegar -To jusz 7:15 za pietnaście minut musze być w szkole-powiedziałem zakładając dzinsy -Ok,Alex gdzie schowaleś mój plecak?- zapytałem patrząc sie na niego wrogo -Nie wiem -Mów- chwyciłem go za kołnież -Ale ja na serio nie wiem-złoty pusicił go-Może Kuro wie -Minie w to nie mieszaj-powiedział sennym tonem -Kuro!!!-zaczełem się drzeć -Nie drzyj się tak ja prubuje zasnąć-powiedział nadal leżąc -Mów-powiedziałem chwytając go za niebieski kołnież jego płaszcza -Nie wiem a ty go nie żuciłeś przy wejściu-powiedział bez radny Kuro -Nie sprawdzałem-powiedziałem nadal trzymając go za kołnież -Znalazłem-powiedział Max młodszy bratanek mistrza fu, ja automatyczni pusiciłem kołnież -Dzięki-powiedziałem i potem odwruciłem się i popatrzyłem złowrogo na Kuro i Alex`ego Wyszłem z domu i szbko pobiegłem do szkoły.Było jusz po dzwonku. " Pewnie znowu będę siedzieć w kozie przez tych debili " '' ''"Że tesz mistrz fu musiał ich przygarnąć , głupie vampiry" Szybko wbiłem po schodach , normalnie jak biegacz na olimpiadzie. -O a kto tu zawitał , nasz pan spuzinialski-powiedziała pani nauczycielska "Ta nauczycielka stanowczo mnie nie lubi" -Usiądzi na miejscu-powiedziała stanowczo nauczycielka i zaczeła gadać o czymś oczym ja bladego pojęcia nie miałem Ja jak grzeczny baranek usiadłem na swojim miejscu obok mojego kumpla , którego akurat nie było. Siedziałem tak i patrzyłem się w zeszyt , i rysowałem se karykature pani nauczycielki. "Śmiesznie wyglada z wąsami XDXD" Nauczycielka coś tam mówiła a ja i tak nie słlyszałem, więc.. -ej Maja co my mamy zrobić bo nie słuchałem- Majka obruciła się pszodem i zaczeła mi tumaczyć -Teraz nauczycielka podzieli nas na grupy cztero osobowe-powiedziała dość pewnym siebie tonem-rozumiesz -Tak...-poweidziałem -znaczy tak -powiedziałem poprawiając swuj błąd -Teraz podziele was na grupy-powiedziała nauczycielka a Majka odrazu obruciła się w stronę nauczycielki -Marinette , Aly`ja ,nino Adrien Pierwsza grupa -Droga grupa Cloe , Sabrina, Kim i Max -Trzecia , Agata , Maja , Wojtek i Daniel -Proszę panią ,ale Agaty i Wojtka niema -To wy będziecie we dwujke -powiedziała chłodno nauczycielka Zmoczony aż do suchej nitki. Witam jeśli ktoś minie czyta więc wiem że nuda. Więc postaram się to podkręcić :) Po lekcjach '' Jak zwykle szedłem sobie drogą i rozmyślałem jak by się tu zabić , a no tak przecież jestem nieśmiertelny.Cholerny pech-kopnełem sterte kurzu. I wtedy zaczeło lać -czemu musze mieć takigo pecha-burknełem pod nosem Jako geniusz znowu zapomniałem parasolki.Kiedy dotarłem do domu mistrza fu byłem jusz przemoczony do suchej nitki. Weszłem i zazełem się otrzepywać z wody ( jak pies XDXD ). -Fajne uszy kupiłeś na jakiejś wyprzedarzy -powiedział Alexy opierając się o drzwi -Zamknij się -warknołem Przeszłem do salonu i zdjołem kurtke.I odrazu zaczołem z niechęcią patrzeć w okno.Siedziałem tak aż uświadomiłem sobie że musze odrobić prace domową. Otworzyłem ćwiczeniówke od matmy i zaczełem odrabiać. ''" I poco ja chodze do tej szkoły skoro jakieś 100 lat temu zdałem studia z wyrużnieniem normalnie z mojego doświadczenia to mogłem być prawnikiem , lekarzem itd. Ale nie ,bo musze ich pilnować jakby byli dziećmi które nie umią sobie poradzić.Tak jakby ja nie miałem dużo zadań.Chociaż może to nie tak źle , w końcu mam dom.Ja osobiście nie nazwał bym go domem, ale przynajmniej nie śpie na dachach ani w śmieciach, ani pod mostem.A no właśnie niedugo wywiadówka będę musiał powiedzieć mistrzowi,żeby podał się za mojego dziadka.Mam kilka tyśęcy lat a nadal chodze do szkoły.Boże jak ja bym chciał polecieć do nieba i mieć jusz święty spokuj z tym światem.Ale nie , bo musze nadal tu siedzieć.Ciekawe kiedy to się skończy" Zanim się obejżałem przestało padać .Więc szybko wziołem swoją czarną kurtkę zarzuciłem ją na ramie i wyszłem. Weszłem do jakiegoś zaułku i szybko przemieniłem się w złotego wilka. Biegałem tak po dachach ,aż zauważyłem ...... C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania